


Take Me

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, coming home, letting go, open up to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Home/FreedomDrabble sized one-shot. I had fun with this series.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Kudos: 30
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Take Me

Lotor let his shoulders fall, letting the warm firmness of her embrace take him. He blew out a breath into her sweet hair. The pressure in his chest was mounting. _Take me,_ he thought.

Fatigue, centuries old, cracked, falling like dust from a worn mantle.

Her every breath seemingly moved through him as well, urging him to hold on.

Exhaustion, heavy, unlatched with each heartbeat they shared. _Take me._

Her Altean essence reached for him. The slightest warmth touched him through the intangible bond, moving easily through the physical contact. That thing which he would never possess, gifted to him by the princess.

Beauty which he could never handle came to him incarnate within her form. His fingers tightened over her back, craving the love she promised.

He only needed the courage to reach out and accept it.

 _Take me_. Her words, not his. They reverberated around his mind like ripples in a pond.

His walls crumbled. _I didn’t know you wanted me._ His fears laid bare; his grip increased unwishing to let the moment fade. Tears burned. Nothing else mattered. He let them fall.

Quiet, vast, lifted the weight off his soul for the first time in millennia. The princess held him through every second, making the cascade less evil. He cried till the pain in his throat burned ragged. Even so, his spirit was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support. I love writing these two beautiful lovers.


End file.
